Talk:Caroline
Models for Cave and Caroline http://sciencebyaperture.com/image/27172941188 Bill Fletcher and Laura Dubuk, face models for Cave and Caroline. __________________________________________ I clicked on your link and got this message: "Not Found The requested URL /image/27172941188 was not found on this server. Additionally, a 404 Not Found error was encountered while trying to use an ErrorDocument to handle the request. Apache/2.2.22 (Unix) mod_ssl/2.2.22 OpenSSL/0.9.8e-fips-rhel5 mod_auth_passthrough/2.1 mod_bwlimited/1.4 FrontPage/5.0.2.2635 mod_fcgid/2.3.5 Server at sciencebyaperture.com Port 80" Please find those pictures and re-post them. Thanks. --~ Cars And Guitars (talk) 04:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Test Subject? Are we going by the Boots video here or what? Because I don't think that was actually meant to be Caroline performing the test. SteveZombie 23:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I took the line to mean, "Caroline, change the camera feed now," E gal 15:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, a couple of seconds after they switched to the clip of the test subject standing on the precipice, THAT is when Johnson said, "Caroline?" This signifies that he was telling her to jump. -- 02:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that was Caroline because I don't think Cave would casually continue talking over everything if she was seriously injured considering the apparent nature of their relationship, plus Cave sounds healthy so, if the videos are part of the canon, it's before he was exposed to the moon rocks, and if Caroline had already died prior to this he wouldn't say that he wanted her to take over the company if she was dead, would he? KatinkaZombie 20:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, fortunately, I think we're pretty much sure the videos aren't canon. But even so, shouldn't it be mentioned in the 'List of appearances' section? Oh wait.... we don't have a page for those videos... (yet?) E gal 01:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The deleted content. So I was reading trough this: http://www.unseen64.net/2011/05/23/portal-2-beta-cut-content-xbox-360-ps3-pc/ Should we add the fact that "In addition, unused dialogue for Caroline can be found in the game’s files. Some of the lines were removed; Ellen McLain cried while recording them, and J.K. Simmons refused to record his lines because it “seemed too much like rape to him.” ? --DadAreYouSpace 15:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Klow 18:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Creepy Girl Okay, so I was playing Portal 2 in the chapter "The Reunion" and went to the portrait of Caroline and Cave. I usually have my brightness at minimum but I couldn't see the picture very well so I turned it up. I really got a fright when I noticed a young girl hiding behind a curtain to the left of the portrait. Have a look for yourself if you don't believe me. Who could it be? Chell, maybe? The thing that is strange is that this is not a picture but a drawn portrait, so the artist must have noticed her, otherwise he wouldn't have drawn her. But it seems that Cave and Caroline do not know that she is there. Curious, don't you think? dannylaz--Dannylaz 13:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :It is not a girl, it is a statue. Don't be so excited. 13:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Not this again. Please see my Talk page for a very dull back and forth on the topic. The meme of it being a statue is a really odd one, there being no evidence for it being a statue, and rather a lot against it (eg it's dressed, it has hair, it has no obvious statue-like qualities like a plinth or monochrome eyes). In my view, the clues toward it being Chell as a girl (and thus Cave's illegitimate daughter with Caroline) are too obvious to merit discussion, but there seems to be a very strong feeling against that hypothesis for reasons I am yet to ascertain. Feel free to kick it off again, though! Troutio 14:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure where you got the idea that all statues are naked and have no hair and a plinth; none of that is evidence of anything at all. The figure is quite obviously a statue. It is certainly not a living child; it's not dressed like a 20th-century person, and it has the proportions of a small adult and not a child. Furthermore, even if it was a child, it's highly unlikely that it would be Chell, as the timelines do not match up at all. 15:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) If you look at it closely, you'll notice it's not even behind a curtain nor is it female. In fact, given what appears to be a crown of thorns upon his head as well as clothing greatly resembling that from The Last Supper painting, I think he's supposed to be Jesus. His hands seem to be out in reference to the wounds on his hands as proof he was dead and is risen. (Which, I think, might be a symbolic reference to Caroline's fate?)-- 08:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Caroline dead? Does this picture imply, that Caroline was killed after the upload? --Boris Baran (talk) 07:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Is there some way to remove the section about the blatantly false hypothesis? I tried to, but my edit was "aborted by an extension hook." There is absolutely no evidence pointing toward Caroline having any relation to Chell. It's impossible for her to be Chell's mother because they are two completely different races. Not to mention, the "Cara Mia" evidence is nonsense because "cara mia" does not refer to literal children; it is a term of endearment in Italian. 03:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC)